Rei and Jadeite
by BabyAngelGirl
Summary: Time for Rei and Jadeite!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, now it's Rei and Jadeite's turn! I don't own Sailor Moon and it'll be in the same format.

The wind blew through the trees as a young girl with black hair sat, hands clasped, seemingly praying, in front of a fire in a shrine.

"Rei-chan!" a voice called out.

The young girl held her hands tighter, eyes shutting, trying to concentrate on praying.

"Rei-chan, where are you?" the voice called once more.

Groaning, the girl's eyes shot open, revealing purplish-black eyes. She stood up, shaking her head and walked out. "What?" she asked.

The voice calling out belonged to a girl her age, with long blonde hair in two meatball pigtails. "Hey, Rei-chan!" She ran over and hugged the girl.

The girl, obviously Rei, rolled her eyes, but hugged her back. "Hey, Serenity. How are you?" she asked when they broke apart.

"I'm fine. Mother's dragging me all over again." Serenity rolled her own eyes, but giggling at the same time. "I got tired of sitting in there, so I came out to find you."

Rei smiled. "Don't worry, I was just praying, but it can do it later."

Serenity blushed. "Oh, sorry. My bad. I can just leave…" She turned, but Rei grabbed her arm.

"No, it's okay. I was getting tired of it anyways. Lets go for a walk."

"Okay."

The two girls began to walk, talking about everything.

"So, how's Earth?" Rei asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"It's fine. Endymion is nice, but everyone expects me to marry him." Serenity sticks her tongue out. "Ew, marrying a boy? That's gross."

Rei giggled. "I know. Really…" She became silent when she heard a rustling in the bushes. "What's that?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure, but lets not find out." Serenity turned to go, but once again, Rei grabbed her arm.

"Don't be a scaredy-cat, Serenity. Come on." Rei pulled the reluctant princess towards the bushes. "Be very quiet." she whispered, stepping forward, unfortunately on a stick, breaking it and causing a noise.

"AAA!" the girls screamed and Serenity ran off.

Rei was scared, but recovered. "I'm not afraid…" she told herself, but inside her heart was beating very fast. "Hello?" she called out, stepping a little more closer, avoiding sticks or leaves.

A flash of green sprang out onto Rei's head and she screamed, running around in circles.

She faintly heard someone yell, "Calm down!", but she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that something slimy and green was on her head and she wanted it off.

"Chill out!" This time Rei could tell it was a real voice. She stopped and kept herself from crying as the offending item was taken off her head. "You can open your eyes now…" a voice laughed.

Rei opened one eye to see a pair of beady black eyes staring at her. Screaming again, Rei fell backwards into a pile of leaves, sending them flying up around her.

She heard laughing and was finally able to see whoever was holding the item. The item itself was a frog and the person was a boy with blonde hair.

Frowning, Rei stood up. "That wasn't very nice!" she shouted at him.

"No…but it was…hilarious!" he laughed even harder.

Rei narrowed her eyes. "You better be nice! I'm Princess Rei of Mars!"

"I'm soooo scared. What are you going to do? Behead me?"

"I just may!" She huffed and turned, stomping away, leaving the laughing boy behind.

Realizing he had made her really mad, he slowly stopped laughing. "Hey, wait up!" He stood up and ran after her. "I'm sorry, but it was funny."

Rei kept walking, ignoring him. She thought it was funny now, but wouldn't tell that to _him_.

The boy jogged in front of her, revealing blue eyes. "Hey, don't get so mad. It was a joke."

Rei stopped and locked eyes with the boy. "It was not funny." She turned to her right and began to walk again, focusing on getting away.

The boy sighed and turned to go. "Fine, don't have to get so huffy puffy." He walked away, leaving the angry princess.

**Later that day**

"What a jerk..." Rei murmured, but then yawned. "I'm so tired…" she moaned, laying down on a patch of grass and closing her eyes. "I'll take a little nap, then go home." She fell into a deep sleep.

Waking up, Rei rubbed her eyes. Gasping, she jumped up, realizing the sky was a black shade. "Oh no, I must have slept longer than I thought!" She began to run. "Ma and Pop are probably worried about me!"

She ran as fast as she could, but being only about 7, she was scared. Tears threatened to fall, but she pushed them back. "No, no crying. I'm a big girl."

Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she ran. Tripping over a tree root, she was helpless to stop herself from rolling down the slope of a hill.

Slowing down, she coughed up the dirt she had swallowed in screaming. Shaking her hair, trying to get the twigs and leaves out, she didn't notice a figure approach her.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the precious Princess Rei?" a sinister voice snickered.

Rei turned to see a man about 30 with dark brown hair, dressed in black clothing, laughing at her, rope in hand. "Who are you?" she trembled, trying to stay brave.

"You don't need to know that. All you need to know is that I'm going to make tons of money off of you." He stepped closer, tightening the rope.

Rei backed up, tripping over her feet. Landing on her butt, she scooted backwards until she couldn't scoot anymore. "You won't get away with this. My ma and pop will find you."

"That's what I hope. You are going to held for something called _ransom_. Do you know what that is?" he asked.

Rei nodded, praying for something or someone good to happen at that moment in time.

"Good. Now hold still…" But what he was about to say was drowned out by a groan and he fell over.

Rei scooted away, avoiding the man. Staring at him, she realized there was a tranquilizer in his back.

"I don't know how, but thank you." Rei said.

"You're welcome."

Rei jumped and turned to see the boy from that afternoon. "You? What are you doing here?" she asked, still a little angry.

"Besides saving your butt? Taking a night walk." The boy walked over to the man and toed him. "Hm, are you good with knots?"

Rei nodded. "Good, lets tie him up. We can't carry him, but we can at least stop him until the guards get here."

Rei stared as the boy grabbed the rope and began to encircle the unconscious man. Looking up, he grinned. "Are you going to help or what?"

Shocked, Rei nodded, running over. Taking one end, they tied him up. Rei tied a knot, finishing the job.

"That'll keep him here until morning." The boy turned. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Rei asked.

"To your home. Won't your parents be worried?"

Rei nodded and ran to catch up with the boy. "Thank you." she murmured.

"What?" he teased.

"Don't make me say it again." Rei teased back.

"Fine, if I must." he sighed, then grinned as Rei giggled. "So what were you doing out here?"

"I was taking a walk and fell asleep."

The boy nodded and they walked in silence once more. Rei finally saw the lights of lanterns and heard people call out her name.

The boy stopped. "Well, looks like this is where we separate." He turned, but Rei grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Jadeite." The boy smiled and bowed. "Good day, _Your Highness_." He joked, then left.

"Jerk!" Rei cried, but was smiling. She turned to meet the voices and lanterns.

Please RR.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon.

"I do _not _like Daisuke!" A 13-year old Rei protested, pouting as Makato laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Queen Serenity stand up. Walking over next to her parents, she stood and waited for the Queen to begin talking

"Welcome to my palace." She went around, greeting everyone.

Rei watched she greeted the Mercury family and almost laughed at Ami's face when her mother told her something

"Queen Hope, King Manganeite and Princess Rei of Mercury." All three bowed and Rei said. "We thank you for inviting us to your beautiful palace."

Queen Serenity smiled. "You are very much welcome, Rei."

Rei bowed and watched as she went off to the Jupiter family. Coughing, she earned a look from her mother. "What?" she whispered.

"Don't be rude." her mother scolded the girl.

Rei pouted. "I just coughed." she whispered back, but was quiet.

As soon as Queen Serenity finished, she stood in front, smiling. "Well, as you all know, Princess Makoto of Jupiter has turned 13, which means all five girls are of age."

The adults nodded as the girls exchanged confused looks.

Princess Serenity stood up. "Um, mother? Age of what?"

The others nodded as the Queen laughed, with all the other adults.

Rei pursed her lips together, waiting for the laughter to stop.

"Age to begin training as senshi."

The girls gasped, but were quiet as the Queen explained. "Each senshi will be given a planetary henshin wand, which only allows each senshi to use the amount of power needed for the most basic attack. As the senshi become stronger, the wand will change to accommodate the increase in the power the senshi may draw from her planet."

She turned and motioned for a servant to bring her a pillow with 4 wands on it. "The presentation of powers begins now. Mercury, please step forward."

Rei watched as Ami became Sailor Mercury. She laughed as Ami muttered about her outfit being cool.

"Mars, please step forward." she motioned for the girl.

Rei took a gulp and stepped forward. "Princess Rei of Mars, I present you with the Sailor Mars wand. Call 'Mars power,' and use the power wisely."

Reaching her hand above her, Rei called, "Mars Power!" A red light surrounded the young girl as she grasped the wand that appeared in her hand. Waving it around her body, a red ribbon of light separated into five fire bands, changing her into Sailor Mars. She finished with the red glow of the Mars sign behind her.

She smiled and bowed. "Thank you, your highness."

The Queen smiled. "You are very much welcome."

Mars stepped back and joined her parents, watching as the others became senshi as well. When it was finished, the Queen smiled. "You are all now senshi."

The girls clapped with the adults, but Rei let out a small yawn. She faintly heard Queen Meridian of Mercury say, "Serenity, I believe the girls are exhausted."

Rei nodded, agreeing, trying to suppress another yawn.

The Queen nodded, looking around at all the newly transformed senshi looking tired. "Of course. You are all dismissed to go rest for awhile, but be sure to be at the ballroom in two hours. You will be announced by family and the senshi will be presented to the people."

The royal families of the Solar System filed out of the throne room to go to their own quarters.

Queen Hope smiled as Rei stumbled a little. "Tired?"

Rei nodded, yawning even wider.

"Get some rest. You'll need it for the ball tonight."

Rei smiled, nodding. "I'll see you soon, ma and pop." She bowed as she walked into her room.

Yawning, Rei detransformed and fell onto her bed, fast asleep.

An hour later, Rei opened her eyes, stretching. Rubbing her eyes, Rei noticed someone in the room. "Who are you?" she asked, as the young girl bowed.

"Your Highness, it was requested you get ready for the ball."

Rei smiled. "Already? Fine. Thank you." She stood up as the girl bowed and left.

Instantly, a woman and a man came in. "Your Highness." They bowed. "We are here to get you ready."

Rei nodded and sat down without a word. Half an hour later, she had her hair done and her makeup. All that was left was her dress.

As the 2 people left, Rei felt tired. "If I fall asleep, my hair will be messed up." Coughing a bit, she looked outside. "I think I'll take a walk."

She walked out into the garden and smelled the lilies and violets. "So beautiful…" she commented, walking through the garden some more.

About twenty minutes later, Rei decided to make her way back. She walked back into the castle and decided to explore it.

Reaching the senshi training room, she looked in to see Ami absorbed in a book. Grinning, she decided not to bug her. "Ami's never late."

She decided to go to the kitchen and grab some food. 'Hopefully some blowfish…' she thought, feeling hungry for that.

Reaching the kitchen, she watched as Makoto was cooking up a storm. "Wow…" Rei murmured, walking in.

Makoto was throwing a pie in the oven and turned to see Rei standing there. Jumping in shock, Makoto threw her towel at her. "Don't do that!" she hissed.

Rei laughed, throwing the towel on the counter. "Sorry, but I was hungry."

Makoto laughed as well. "Well, you can have some pie."

"What kind is it?"

"Cherry."

"Yum. Thanks."

The two girls began to talk about stuff; becoming senshi, the ball, etc. The timer went off and Makoto took the pie out.

Rei took a big whiff. "Smells yummy."

Makoto wiped her forehead, careful of her makeup. "Thanks. Let it cool for a few minutes, then we can eat."

"Good."

A few minutes later, the girls were happily eating cherry pie. Rei took a big bite and swallowed. "This is really good, Makoto. Could you teach me one day?"

"Sure." Makoto began to clean. "But we have to get ready for the ball."

Rei nodded and helped clean. Once the kitchen was spick-and-span, they said goodbye and Rei made her way to her room

She put on the dress and the shoes. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. "I look hot." she laughed and began to make her way to the ballroom.

Seeing Minako already transformed, Rei waved. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Ready?"

"Yup."

Rei smiled and transformed. They waited and greeted Makoto when she arrived.

Rei frowned. "Where's Ami?" she asked her friends.

Shrugging their shoulders, they walked in and listened to the Queen's speech.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Queen Serenity spoke up at the ball. The music immediately softened to a backdrop, as the nobles of the Silver Alliance stopped dancing and conversing to look at the lone queen, standing next to her daughter, in a row of empty thrones. "I would like to inform you all that the new generation of Sailor Senshi, my daughter's protectors, have been found. The presentation of powers took place today, and the queens and kings of each planet have graced us with their presence for this wondrous event."

Rei saw Ami run in next to her and smiled, but saying nothing at her exhausted look.

"Without further ado, I wish to present the queens and kings of the Silver Alliance!"

Trumpets sounded and everyone's attention turned from Queen Serenity to the other end of the room, where a grand staircase led to great double doors that were just being opened. An announcer stood off to the side, and as he began talking, every person in the ballroom, aside from the Moon family, knelt to show deference to the incoming royalty.

Rei watched as Mercury followed her parents in. Smiling at her own, she waited to be announced.

"Presenting Queen Hope and King Manganeite of Mars, accompanied by Sailor Mars!" the announcer cried out in the ballroom. The queen and king stepped into the ballroom, followed by a shy Sailor Mars, walking as gracefully as a princess ought. The trio almost floated down the stairs and up the silver carpet to the row of thrones. After bowing/curtseying to Moon Queen and Princess, they turned left and sat in the thrones next to the Mercury couple, Sailor Mars standing to the right of Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mars stared into space as she waited for her friends to be announced.

As soon as Sailor Jupiter and her family was announced, the Queen stood up. ""Ladies and Gentlemen, these Sailor Senshi will be staying at the Moon Palace from now on. If you see one of them around the Palace, do not be afraid of them, but do not get in their way. For the rest of the night, please, enjoy yourselves!"

Queen Serenity finished the introductions as the orchestra started playing music louder again, but still soft enough that conversations could be carried on comfortably.

Sailor Mars bowed to her parents and followed her friends out the door.

As soon as the door closed, they began to talk.

"Ami, why were you late?" Rei teased.

"Shut up, Rei. It wasn't my fault."

"Sure it wasn't." Makoto taunted her.

Ami stuck out her tongue and turned on her heel. Rei watched as she huffed off. She giggled, then turned to her friends. "Well, we should probably get to the ball."

They nodded and detransformed. Linking arms, the three princesses reentered the ballroom.

Inside, Rei walked over and kissed her ma and pa on the cheeks and walked to the ballroom floor.

Just as soon as she reached it, 5 boys were lining up to dance with her. Rolling her eyes, she curtsied. "Thank you for coming."

The first boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, bowed and kissed her gloved hand. "You look beautiful tonight, Your Highness."

Rei quietly groaned. "Thank you, sir."

He held out his hand and Rei took it. Leading her out on the dance floor, they began to dance.

This ritual continued for 10 or 15 dances. Rei finally excused herself and could hardly stop herself from running.

Outside in the hallway, Rei let out a huge moan. "I thought I would never escape." She began to walk down the hallway, trying to clear her thoughts. But, for some reason, her thoughts floated to Jadeite.

Shaking her head, Rei laughed quietly. "Why would I think of that jerk…" She was shocked to see herself begin to tear up.

Wiping them away, she walked into her room and walked over to her window. Staring out, she took a deep breath of the fresh night air.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your golden hair!" a masculine voice called up.

Eyes widening, Rei looked down, but saw no one. "Who's there?"

A deep chuckling split the silence. "Who do you think, Rei?"

Rei saw a figure move. Frowning, she called down. "Stay where you are!"

But she lost sight of the figure. Frowning even more, she looked around and was shocked to see a pair of blue eyes in front of her!

"AAA!" she screamed, falling backwards

"Is that how you always greet people?" The owner of the blue eyes laughed, stepping in.

Rei shook her head, standing up. "Nope, just you Jadeite." she laughed.

"Thanks, love you too. How about a hug?" he opened his arms.

Frowning, Rei let out a sigh. "If I have to." She walked over and was instantly enveloped in a hug.

Jadeite wrapped his arms around her. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Rei separated from him. "Just don't make me do it again." She turned and sat down on her bed. "So, what are you doing here?."

"Not much for small talk, are we?" Jadeite laughed, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Well, I was actually following Zoisite, but decided to pop in to see you." His eyes turned soft. "You know, you look beautiful tonight."

Rei blushed and cursed herself silently. "Don't joke around like that…" she let her face hang, trying to avoid his eyes and calm down her blush.

Jadeite grabbed her chin and brought it up so her eyes meet his. "I'm not joking." He said, staring into her eyes.

Staring into Jadeite's eyes, Rei felt something in her heart, but tried to ignore it. It was no use, the feeling just grew and grew. And before she knew it, she felt Jadeite's lips on hers.

Throwing caution in the wind, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. kissing back with all her might. She felt his arms encircle her as she leaned into him so much she pushed him onto the bed.

Realizing the position they were in, Rei jumped off, blushing like mad. "That did _not_ just happen…" she said, pacing

Jadeite watched her pace and stood up, grabbing her arm. "Stop pacing, Rei. We have to talk about what happened."

"What happened shouldn't have happened. I'm not supposed to like you…" she crumpled to her knees and began to cry.

"Don't cry, Rei…" Jadeite bent down and hugged her to him. They stayed like that for a good 10 minutes.

Finally, Rei stopped and wiped her tears. "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"How about taking this one day at a time?" Jadeite suggested, standing up and helping Rei up.

Rei nodded, smiling. "That sounds great."

Jadeite smiled, nodding as well. "Well, I guess I better go. I still have to find Zoisite and make sure he gets home."

Rei nodded and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "Visit me soon."

"I promise." He kissed her one last time, then left the room, leaving a flustered Rei.

"What just happened?" Rei asked herself, but shook her head, smiling. "I'm not sure, but it's definitely something good."

Next chapter will be on relationship, then I'll get to the sad part. Please RR


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Queen Hope and King Manganeite. Sorry for updating so late, Footloose is still going on...

The wind blew through the trees as a 14- year old Rei hair sat, hands clasped, seemingly praying, in front of a fire in a shrine.

She had heard Serenity seemingly sneak out of the palace, trying to be quiet. Smiling to herself, she had laughed quietly. "Not very sneaky are we, Sere?"

She had decided against following her. She already knew where she was going and knew she would be safe.

So she was sitting in a shrine, praying.

Minako walked up. "Hey, Rei-chan." she greeted, sitting down on the shrine's floor.

Opening one eye, Rei greeted the girl. "Hey, Minako-chan. What's up?"

"Well, Sere and Ami are sneaking off to Earth." Minako stretched and laid her head down.

"So Ami's going with her? Probably to see Zoisite." Rei turned to her blonde haired friend.

"What else would she go for?" Minako laughed.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Well, they were so intent on us not finding out, so I didn't want to burst their bubbles."

Rei nodded, laughing. "So, 10 dollars on whoever will call what time they'll be back."

Minako pulled out a ten. "I say 5."

"Naw, too early. I say 7." Rei pulled out her own ten.

"I'll go get Makoto's guess and then the bet will be on." Minako stood up. "See ya, Rei-chan!" she waved and walked off.

"See ya, Minako-chan." Rei waved back. Giving up on her praying, she stood up and walked outside.

Stretching, Rei began to walk towards the forest area. She made it to the lake. Looking around and seeing no one, she took off her dress and dived in in just her bra and underwear.

She began to swim laps, then settled on floating and enjoying the sun. She was about to fall asleep when she heard another splash.

Opening her eyes wide, she began to flay her arms around, trying to cover herself. Seeing nothing, she called out. "Who's there?"

She saw a bunch of bubbles coming at her. Glaring, Rei raised her hand to smack the offender, until the person lifted its head.

"Jadeite! Don't do that!" Rei cried, hitting in in the chest.

"Sorry, but it looked so fun and nice."

"Swimming?"

"Yeah, that too." He laughed as he earned another smack. "Chill, Rei-chan, you know I'm joking." He swam over and gathered her into his arms, kissing her briefly.

Rei felt a drowning sensation and pushed into him harder, deepening the kiss. They finally broke apart, breathing hard.

"Well, that was nice, but lets not do something unladylike." Rei coughed.

"What would that be?" Jadeite grinned, eyes glimmering with mischief.

Rei smacked him again in the chest, but grinned. "You'll have to wait to find out." She swam away from him.

Jadeite, shocked, floated for a minute until he grinned. "Fine, but you have to promise." He began to swim after her.

They played in the water for a good ten minutes until Rei swam to the shore and pulled herself up. She grabbed the towel she had brought and wrapped it around herself.

Jadeite grinned. "Tired?"

"Yeah." Rei smiled groggily as she watched him walk out, chest glistening with water droplets, hair plastered to his forehead.

Jadeite grabbed his own towel and walked over to Rei. "How about a nap?" he suggested, bringing her back into him.

Rei nodded, yawning. "Sounds like fun…" She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes, sleeping.

Jadeite watched her sleep, feeling content. "Rei-chan, you have no clue how much I love you, but you will one day." He whispered.

**Later that day**

Rei opened her eyes, feeling safe. "Where am I?" she murmured, then realized she was in the arms of the man she had grown to like…no love. Smiling up to him, Rei felt a type of calmness at his sleeping mode.

She leaned into him, happy as could be. She felt him move and heard his voice. "Hey, how long have you been awake?"

"Not long." Rei looked up and kissed him on the lips.

Smiling, Jadeite hugged her tighter. "Getting bold, aren't we?"

Rei giggled. "I guess so."

"Well, I like it." He kissed the top of her head and leaned his chin on her head.

They stayed like that for about twelve minutes until Rei moved. "You should probably be getting back."

"Do I have to?" Jadeite asked, not wanting to leave.

Rei smiled. "Yes. If you are found here, you will get in trouble. Plus, think about what people would think we were doing, sitting in our undergarments and hugging."

Jadeite smirked a sexy grin. "Hm, we could make that a reality…" He kissed the inside of Rei's neck.

Rei squirmed. "Don't do that. I'm serious." She pushed herself off, much to both her and Jadeite's disappointment. "Now get dressed and I'll walk you back."

Jadeite frowned. "If I have to." But he stood up and they dressed.

Deciding that they looked decent enough, Rei grabbed the towel with one hand and Jadeite's hand with the other and began to walk back to the palace

As soon as they reached the palace gardens, Rei turned and stretched up to kiss Jadeite on the lips.

He deepened the kiss, dropping the towel and hugging her to him. She dropped her own towel and curled her arms around his neck,

They kissed for about four minutes until Jadeite pulled away. Seeing Rei's face, he grinned. "I needed air."

Rei blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I love when you do that." Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward. "I love you period."

Rei felt her heart stop. 'He _loves_ me?' she thought, silent.

Jadeite took her silence as a rejection. Trying to hide the look of pain on his face, he let go. "Sorry, I'll just go…" He murmured, turning to go, but felt Rei grab his arm.

Turning, he was meet with Rei's deep purplish-black eyes. He almost lost himself in them, but willed himself to stay strong.

"Don't be sorry." She looked down, twiddling her thumbs. "Um, I like you too…"

"Just like?" Jadeite raised an eyebrow.

Rei blushed furiously. "No, I…I…I love you!" she shouted, then slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes holding mortifying embarrassment.

Jadeite smirked at her and brought her back into his arms. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. "Do you mean it?" he whispered next to her ear, causing her to shiver.

Rei nodded. "Yes…" she stuttered, then turned into a moan when Jadeite began to nibble on her neck. "Jadeite…" she moaned.

"Yes, love?" he asked, smirking.

"Don't…."

"Don't what?"

"Don't stop…"

"As much as I'd love to continue this, I don't think this is really a good place to do it. Plus, I have to get back." Jadeite captured her lips in a brief kiss and pulled away. "Good bye, my love."

Rei, trying to compose herself, waved. "Bye…" she whispered, watching as he walked away, trying not to notice how nice his butt looked in those pants.

Closing her eyes, she moaned. "I'm such a hormone-driven teenager. I need help…" She opened them and smiled. "Well, actually, maybe I don't…" She grinned a sexy smile and walked back to the palace.

Whoa…I'm going to focus on Jadeite in the next chapter. Warning, it gets sad. Please RR


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, warning sadness. But the heavy tears don't come until next chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

As soon as Jadeite returned back to Earth, Endymion had called his four generals into the meeting room.

Sitting down, Nephrite was the first to break the silence. "Your Highness, what are we doing here?"

Endymion frowned. "What have I told you about the 'Your Highness' crap?"

"Sorry, Endymion." Nephrite apologized, bowing. "What are we doing here?"

"As you know, Earth was banned from the Silver Alliance a long time ago." Endymion began.

"Yes, we know that, Endymion. But what does that have to do with anything?" Jadeite asked, frowning.

"I was getting to that." He let out a sigh. "And as you know, relationships with Earth is forbidden by the Silver Alliance."

Kunzite nodded, not liking where this was going. "So this involves us." He stated.

Endymion nodded, sadly. "It seems that there is a great evil coming from the darkness. Someone named Queen Metaria is coming."

Zoisite nodded, not liking where this was going as well. "So what are we going to do?"

"Earth is the only planet that knows this information, so to protect the Silver Alliance…" He paused, shutting his eyes. "I'm ordering that no one shall leave this planet and no one shall enter it."

Realizing what this meant, Nephrite jumped up. "What do you mean? We can't see the girls anymore?"

Jadeite soon followed. "You got to be kidding us."

Endymion didn't look into their eyes. "Sadly, I am not. Until this Queen Metaria is dealt with, it is safer if the girls stay on the Moon." With that, he walked out of the door, leaving four dumbstruck men behind.

Jadeite frowned. "Well, that was uncalled for. For all we know, he could be seeing Serenity right now."

Kunzite, being the oldest and wisest, gave Jadeite a glare. "Don't ignored His Highness' demand. And if all I have to do to keep Minako safe is stay away from her for a little while, I can deal with that. I'm sure the rest of you can also." He stood up and left.

Turning back to Nephrite, he frowned. "Geez, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Nephrite nodded. "Well, I guess he could be right."

Jadeite narrowed his eyes. "Are you agreeing with him?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"But…"

"But nothing!" Nephrite shouted, startling Jadeite. "If my staying away from Makoto a little while will keep her safe, I'll do it. I know you would do it for Rei." With that Nephrite left.

Jadeite watched him go, mouth agape. "Wow…" He turned and left, walking back to his room.

Reaching it, he shut the door and sat down, thinking about Rei. "Rei-chan, you make me so happy. I guess if I have to, I'll stay away from you. I would die for you."

Closing his eyes, he was getting ready to dream of his own true love when he heard Zoisite cry out in pain.

"Zoisite!" he shouted, jumping up and grabbing his sword. He saw Kunzite and Nephrite ahead of him and shouted out, "What happened!"

Kunzite said nothing, but Nephrite turned around, still running. "We're not sure, but hurry up!"

Jadeite nodded and ran faster. They finally reached a open field and Jadeite stopped in his tracks, staring at the scene in front of him.

Zoisite was unconscious on the ground and a woman with long, wavy red hair; reddish-brown eyes, long nails, pointed ears, wearing a long, floor length purple dress with no strap and carrying a staff was standing over him, laughing.

"Who are you?" Jadeite exclaimed, sword drawn.

The woman fixed her eyes on the three men and smirked. "Well, well, well, looks like the cavalry has arrived." She lifted her staff, laughing some more. "Just a little too late!"

A black blob appeared, complete with eyes!

Nephrite almost dropped his sword, but held onto it. "What is that?" he demanded.

"That? That is Queen Metaria and she will own this universe!" The woman cackled as the blob began to swirl into a deep smoke-like substance.

Keeping his eyes wide, Jadeite held his sword on the defensive, not wanting to be caught unguarded. He faintly heard Nephrite cry out in pain, but concentrated on himself.

He saw a bright light and dodged the attack. The force of the attack had cleared some of the smoke, but Jadeite still couldn't see clearly.

Throwing caution in the wind, he let out a type of war cry and ran towards the source of the attack. He felt his sword collide with something hard and smirked as he heard a cry of pain.

But something about the cry made his heart stop. Clearing his eyes, he was shocked and confused at seeing Rei on the ground, bleeding from her side.

"Rei-chan…" he murmured, reaching for her, but 'Rei-chan' smirked and grabbed his arms.

Looking into her eyes, Jadeite was relieved to find out it wasn't really her, but he was angry that someone would do that. But he didn't have a chance to get even because the next thing he knew, he was knocked unconscious and was thrown into darkness.

Jadeite moaned, waking up slowly. "My head is in so much pain right now…" He attempted to reach, but found he couldn't

"Huh?" he wondered out loud, then realized he was chained down. "What's this?" He began to struggle.

"So you've awakened." a feminine voice cooed.

Looking up, Jadeite looked angrily at the woman from before. "You! Who are you and where am I?"

The woman laughed. "My name is Queen Beryl and this is my lair of course. Your new home."

"Over my dead body." He growled.

"I actually have an easier way." She tapped the ground with her staff three times. A capsule surrounded Jadeite.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed, before a black light formed around him. It seeped into his mind, erasing all his memories of his friends, protecting Prince Endymion and Rei.

A single tear escaped his eye before his memories were completely gone. 'I'm sorry, Rei. Guess I won't be able to see you again soon. But I will find a way back. I promise.' Then everything went black.

Ohh, poor Jadeite. His memory was erased! The next chapter is the last one during the Silver Millennium, then I'll move into the present day. Please RR


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, major tear works now. Everything is going to come crashing down on Rei's perfect world and the Silver Millennium. I don't own Sailor Moon. I realize that this part is mucho similar to my Ami and Zoisite one, but humor me. I'll change it up next chapter. Thank you for the reviews!

Watching Serenity and Endymion dance happily, a 15-year old Rei couldn't help but feel depressed that she hadn't been able to get in touch with Jadeite for a whole year.

Frowning, she sat by her friends, who were as depressed as she. Their loves have seem to disappear as well. No one knew anything, but every time they brought it up, Endymion would become quiet and shake his head, saying 'No one knows what happened.'

Sure, many men have attempted to ask Rei out, but her heart was set on Jadeite. Sighing, she leaned back. Three pairs of eyes were instantly on her.

"You okay, Rei?" Makoto asked.

She nodded, smiling. "I'm fine. Just tired…" She stared into space.

Her friends nodded and became quiet. Ami stood up and Minako asked her where she was going

"Just outside. Don't worry." Ami smiled weakly, walking out onto the balcony. Rei continued to stare into space until an alarm went off.

The girls jumped up and Ami came running in. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The Kingdom is under attack! We have to fight!" Rei shouted, lifting her hand up to transform.

The others followed and the four still in-training scouts ran out to meet the enemy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mercury shouted, standing in a defensive pose.

Laughter was heard through the smoke. "Don't be stupid, Sailor brats!"

Mars saw Mercury falter, but didn't know exactly why.

But Mars' attention was instantly on the four figures stepping out of the smoke. Her eyes widened. "Jadeite?" she weakly cried, not believing her eyes.

But it was true. Wearing a dark blue outfit, her love stood, holding a shield and a sword. But what hurt the most was his eyes. As many times as Mars had stared into them, they only held love and compassion. They now held hate and coldness.

The others seemed to be having problems realizing their loves were the enemies. But Mars just focused on Jadeite. "Why?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Because we are tired of you Moon people living long lives and wish to end them!" He flew at her with his sword out.

Mars was still shocked that she didn't move in time. The sword sliced through her skirt, cutting her leg, making a slight cut, but she still cried in surprise and pain.

Realizing what she had to do, Sailor Mars spun around and held her fingers together while a ball of fire forms. The ball of fire continues to grow and she sends it out towards the enemy. As the fireball heads towards the enemy it changes into a stream of fire.

Jadeite was hit by it and flew back in pain. "Ow!" he screeched.

The next thing he knew, Mars punched him in the gut. He gasped, air knocked out of his lungs.

He saw Mars'face in his, tears falling down her cheeks. 'Why is she crying?' he thought and had a flash of something familiar.

"Please, Jade, don't do this." Her voice was so sad and the name she called him brought another flash of memories back.

"Why are you making me remember lies?" he asked, pushing back.

Mars landed on her feet, but continued to cry, walking over. "Please Jade, remember me. I know you must be confused, but just listen." She grabbed his hands and brought them together.

"No!" he cried, swiping his sword. It hit her right in the arm. She stumbled, but continued to hold on, not doing anything about the blood she was loosing.

"Please listen. For a few moments." She begged, tears falling onto Jadeite's hands.

Against his own will, he nodded slowly. "Fine. Just a moment."

Mars grinned weakly, blood running down her leg. "Thank you." She took a deep breath, but didn't let go. "My name is Sailor Mars, but you also know me as Princess Rei of Mars. Remember the promise to always be with me? Remember how much you love me and how much I love you? Please remember." She begged, sobbing by now, but not letting go.

Jadeite watched with grim curiosity, but he couldn't help but feel like bringing her into his arms and making her stop crying.

'Why would I do that?' he cursed himself. 'She's the enemy…right?' he thought, staring at her.

She continued to sob until a blast was sent their way. She realized only one of them would live, so she pushed Jadeite out of the way, taking the whole blast!

Jadeite was sent sideways as Mars was sent backwards, acquiring many cuts and bruises. When they finally landed, Jadeite looked up to see Mars bleeding. He was confused on why that girl, his enemy, had pushed him out of the way him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, walking over to the girl as she took shallow breaths.

"Because…I…love you…so much…Jadeite…" she gasped out, eyes bloodshot.

Jadeite watched her and pulled her into his lap. "You are a stupid girl for doing that. You could have saved yourself, but you put yourself in danger for me, your enemy."

Mars laughed weakly, eyes drooping. "You are not my enemy. You never were. Even though you won't remember, I will always love you and I know you love me as well somewhere in your heart." She gasped, clutching her chest.

Jadeite watched as she gasped for air. Staring at her, he felt something in his heart, then as if a switch was hit, all his memories came flying back to him.

He blinked a couple of times, then gasped, looking down at Mars. "Rei, my darling! You'll be all right. Please don't leave me."

Mars weakly smiled. "I'm so happy you remembered. Please be safe and know I have and always will love you." She slowly began to close her eyes.

Jadeite began to feel a stab of fear. "No, Rei. Don't die. Please, I need you so much." But she didn't answer him. He listened for a heartbeat, but heard nothing. Grief and fury coursed through his blood as he held the dead girl to his chest. "Rei, please come back. I love you so much." He felt tears appear, but didn't do anything to stop them.

Holding her, he stood up, tears running down his face. He walked her over to the garden, or what was left of it, and placed her with the lilies and violets. He knew they were her favorite.

Standing up, he had rage in his eyes. "I will take revenge for you, my love. And then I'll find a way back to you. I promise." He advanced into the heat of the battle, knowing full well he would not come out alive.

And you know the rest. So done with the Silver Millennium and into the present. Please RR


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, sad chapter last time. Okay, we're fast forwarding 1000 years into the future (aka the present day). Hope you like. I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Mercury, watch out!" Mars screamed as she dodged the energy blast herself.

Mercury looked up from her computer and did a flip to dodge the vines of the youma. Landing on her feet, she shouted out. "Aim for it's left ankle! That's where it's weakest!"

Moon nodded and began to get her tiara ready, but couldn't get a clean shot. "I need someone to hold it down!"

Exchanging looks with Mercury, Mars nodded.

"Shabon Spray!" a fog of bubbles clouded the area

"What's this?" the youma cried as it was blinded by the bubbles.

Sailor Mars spun around and held her fingers together while a ball of fire formed. The ball of fire continued to grow and she sent it out towards the enemy. As the fireball heads towards the enemy it changes into a stream of fire.

The fireball shocked the youma.

"Do it, Sailor Moon!" Both senshi shouted.

Moon nodded. "Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara flies at the ankle and the youma is destroyed.

Once the light dimmed, the senshi gathered. "Good work, girls." Mercury smiled, wiping some sweat off.

"We would have been done faster if Miss Moon over here would have dropped the ice cream and ran." Mars accused.

"Excuse me? Who was the one who was chomping down on popcorn as we ran?" Moon shot back.

"At least I ran with it!" Mars shouted, getting into her face.

"Do you know how hard it is to run with an ice cream in your hand?" Moon screamed, meeting her glare.

They stood like that for a few moments until Mars realized Mercury had left. "Hey, where'd Mercury go?"

"As if I know…" Moon huffed and turned away.

Mars smirked. "Baby…" she murmured, but Moon heard her.

"Who are you calling baby!" she exclaimed, waving her hands above her head.

Mars widened her smirk and turned. "No one, Moon baby." She left, laughing at Moon's screams after her.

She detransformed and began to walk back to her shrine. She decided to take the scenic route to enjoy the fall leaves. "So beautiful…"

She reached her shrine and walked in, trying to ignore her grandfather's lecherous shouts to the poor girls who came to buy good luck charms. Shaking her head, she entered the praying room and settled down to concentrate.

She was fully into it when she heard a insistence ringing. Trying to ignore it, she became even more annoyed by the ringing. "Someone doesn't know when to stop trying!" she shouted, stomping to her room and grabbing the phone.

"Hello? Hikawa Jinja on Sendai Hill. Hino Rei speaking. How may I help you?" she grumbled.

"Geez, Rei-chan. Angry much?" a teasing voice came on.

Rei shook her head at Makoto's teasing. "Geez, Mako-chan. Annoying much?" she teased back.

"Touché, Rei-chan. Touché." Makoto laughed as Rei joined in.

"So, what's up?" Rei asked, slowing the laughing down.

"You up for the arcade?"

"Sure. It wasn't like I was doing anything important." Rei playfully replied.

"What could be more important then arcading?" Makoto gasped.

"I don't know. Homework?" Rei smiled at Makoto's disgusted tone.

"Don't remind me. I already get that from Ami-chan."

Rei giggled. "I guess a couple hours won't hurt."

"Great. See ya there!"

"Ja ne." Rei said into the phone as she hung up and grabbed her coat. "I'm going out, Grandfather!"

"Would you like to work here?" was what she heard as she walked out, shaking her head at her grandpa's antics.

20 minutes, she walked in to see Minako flirting with Motoki and Makoto and Usagi intently into an arcade game.

Shaking her head, she walked in, causing the bell to ring. Everyone looked up and smiled. "Hey, Rei-chan." Her friends chorused.

"Hi, everyone." She walked over to join Makoto and Usagi. "So what game are you trying to play now, Odango Atama?"

Usagi's face flared up with anger. "What did you just call me?"

"Do you have hearing problems too, Odango Atama?" she smirked as she joined Makoto.

"You're just jealous over my beautiful hair…" Usagi did a hair flip as Rei laughed.

"Jealous of that? As if!" Rei did her own hair flip.

"Yeah. Black hair is _sooo _boring. Blond is so cool and we have more fun." Usagi sneered.

"You want to rephrase that, Odango Atama?" Rei narrowed her eyes.

"Not really." Usagi turned back to Makoto.

"If we're going with stereotypes, then I guess you prove the other one very well."

"Which one?"

"That blonds are dumb."

Usagi felt her face flare up once again. "What did you just say?"

"Don't make me repeat myself…" Rei looked at her fingernails as she smirked at Usagi's anger.

Usagi glared at Rei as Rei smirked back. She opened her mouth to say something else when she heard Ami talking about placements.

Rei groaned along with the others as Usagi whined, walking over to her. "Ami-chan, why did you have to remind us?"

"Sorry, but it's true." She took another sip as her four best friends sat next to her.

"Still…" Usagi whined, causing everyone to laugh.

They began to talk about boys, school (against Usagi's wish) and just stuff in general.

"Oh no! I have to go!" Ami exclaimed, finishing her milkshake, put enough money down with a tip and stood up.

"Ami-chan, don't go." Usagi whined, hugging her, but she was smiling.

"I do have math homework to finish" Ami told them.

After a few moments, Usagi let go, pouting. "Fine, Ami-chan, if you must." But she was smiling. "Sayounara, Ami-chan." She waved.

"Sayounara, everyone." She waved as she walked out.

Looking at her watch, Rei sighed. "I better go also. I have tons of homework to do…" She made the last part towards Usagi and turned. "Sayounara, everyone." she said, walking out.

"Sayounara, Rei-chan." the others, except Usagi, who was still fuming, waved.

Rei turned right and began to walk home, taking in the autumn air. She felt the wind blow though her hair and smiled at the smell of lilies and violets.

She heard a couple arguing about something. Trying not to look too obvious, she turned to see a blond haired man trying to calm down a black haired woman. Rei watched as he brought her into his arms and they began to sway.

Feeling water on her face, Rei was shocked to see she was crying. "Why am I crying?" she murmured, wiping the tears away. "It's probably just because I want a guy. I should get home to do my homework." She continued walking home.

As soon as she reached the shrine, she greeted her grandfather and walked into her room. Staring at the pile of homework that awaited her, Rei couldn't help but become heavy eyed. Yawning, she sat down to start it, but ended on sleeping on her homework.

_Dream mode_

"_Where am I?" she thought out loud, looking around. Looking down, she was shocked to see she was wearing a red dress!_

"_This is beautiful, but I don't understand why I'm here…" she moaned._

"_Darling…" a masculine voice called out._

_Whirling around, Rei used her heightened senses to see who it was. She felt two figures, one male, one female. "Who are you?" she murmured._

_She saw the male figure smile. "You should know us, darling. We're always in your thoughts."_

_Rei narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She took a step forward, but sensed something coming at her! Trying to dodge it, she was shocked to see she couldn't move!_

"_What's going on!" she cried, turning to the figures, but were shocked to see them gone. "Where'd they go?" she asked, shutting her eyes, awaiting the hit._

_When she felt nothing, she slowly opened one eye. She saw a tall figure, guarding her. _

_She was grateful, but also wary. "Who are you?" she asked the figure._

_The figure said nothing and began walking. For some reason, Rei felt her heart begin to break. She reached out to him, expecting to catch him, but when she reached him, she felt a burning sensation._

_Crying out in pain, she retracted her arm and watched the figure leave, tears falling down her face. "Wait!" she tried one more time, but the figure didn't stop. _

"Wait!" a scream broke the silence

Opening her eyes, Rei looked around nervously, but saw nothing but her room. "Just a dream…" she murmured, trying to concentrate on her homework.

When she grabbed her pencil, she felt a searing pain shoot through her hand. Dropping it, she stared at her hand.

"No way…" she murmured, staring at the burn marks on her hand. "But it was just a dream…right?"

Okay, so no romance. Just sort of underlying the boring stuff. I'll get to the other stuff next time. Please RR


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, not much romance, but a lot of suspense and confusion. I don't own Sailor Moon.

The next day at school, Rei was outside, during gym. She was currently attempting to do archery, but with her burnt hand, it was much harder.

The coach came up behind her and shouted at her, "Hino-san, pay attention!"

Rei closed her eyes, trying to control her anger. "Yes, Sato-senshi…" Rei brought her hand back and concentrated on the bulls eyes.

Closing her eyes, the arrow began to glow and she let it go. It hit the bulls eye exactly in the middle.

Everyone stood, shocked, even the coach. Ignoring the throbbing of her hand, Rei lowered her bow. "Like that, Sato-senshi?" Rei smirked.

Sato nodded, mouth hanging open. Rei sense an evil force and instantly dropped her bow. "May I be excused, Sato-senshi?"

Once again, Sato nodded, mouth hanging open still. Rei smirked and walked away, holding her hand carefully.

Just as she entered the locker room, she heard a beeping sound. Running to her locker, she opened it and took out her communicator. "Rei here."

"Rei-chan, we have a problem. The Dark Kingdom's here. Come immediately to class 2-5." Ami's face came on, serious.

Rei nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes." She closed the communicator and ran out of the locker room.

When she was sure she was far enough away from her school, she held up her henshin pen and shouted out, "Mars Power Make-up!" The pen began to gather energy. Rei then used the pen to create rings of fire around her body. The fire disappeared, and Rei is shown fully transformed. Sailor Mars did a few spins and lands in her final stance.

She jumped up onto the nearest building and began to leap towards Juuban JR. High. She landed on the roof and saw Venus coming from the opposite direction.

She waved as the blond haired senshi landed on the building. "Ready?" Mars asked.

"Ready." Venus replied.

The two girls ran down towards Ami's classroom just to see Moon begin to do her tiara. But Mars gasped when the youma attacked with it's own version of Jupiter's Supreme Thunder.

"No way!" Jupiter exclaimed, as the three dodged it. "It copied my attack!"

The youma stood up, laughing. "This is too easy."

Mars shouted out. "Think again, youma!" as she sent a fireball flying at the youma.

"What?" the youma turned and saw the fireball. Barely dodging it, the fireball fly right by Moon, burning a part of her meatballs off.

"Hey, Mars, watch it!" she shouted, putting it out.

"Sorry." Mars huffed. "But if you had been paying attention, that wouldn't have happened."

"Excuse me?" Moon frowned, walking over.

Mars saw the youma appear behind Moon and was ready to run at it. But just as she was about to kick it, she saw it flying backwards with Mercury flying with it.

Mars gasped as they flew out the window of the three story building!

"Mercury!" the rest of the senshi screamed, running over to watch their friend fall with the youma.

They ran to the window and watched as Mercury grabbed onto the balcony. Mars winced at the cry of pain Mercury uttered.

"Stay there, we'll be right there!" Venus yell as the others ran out the door.

They reached the balcony just as Mercury's hand slipped and she began to fall.

"Mercury!" Venus shouted, reaching for her and barely grabbing her.

Mercury began to cry. "Please don't let go…" she begged.

"I won't." Venus promised. "Come on guys!"

The others began to pull Mercury up. Just as they were beginning to lift her, her glove began to slip off her hand!

As she jerked, everyone held their breath, Mercury crying harder. "Please…" she prayed.

The glove slipped some more as the others began to reach to her actual hand. "Come on Mercury! You can do it!" Jupiter cried, reaching.

Mercury reached up to grab Jupiter's hand. But just as she was almost there, the glove slipped and Mercury began to fall!

"No!" they all screamed as they watched Mercury scream as she fell.

But just as she almost hit the bottom, a figure jumped out of nowhere and caught her!

The senshi stood in shock as the figure leaped off to the top. "Lets go, girls!" Mars motioned, as they ran back upstairs.

They reached the roof just as the figure disappeared. Running up to Mercury, Moon threw her arms around her. "Mercury, are you okay?" she exclaimed, tears flowing.

Mercury nodded and turned to smile at the others. Mars saw something in her eyes but didn't say anything. "I'm fine, girls. We better go check on the others." She turned and began to walk back to the door.

The senshi exchanged glances, then ran after her. They walked down to the classroom where the whole class was passed out.

Walking over, Mars felt a girl's pulse. Closing her eyes in relief, she announced they would be okay.

The others let out a sigh of relief of as well. The girls began to help the people up as they began to wake up.

The boy Mars was holding began to awaken. "Who are you…?" he murmured, eyes blurry.

"A friend." Mars smiled as she placed him in a chair and set him up. He stared at her, eyes unfocused. "Stay here. You'll be fine in just a few moments."

The boy nodded as Mars continued to help the students up. Five minutes later, the girls were done and all the students were almost back to normal.

Smiling, Mars and Venus turned to the others. "Well, we've ditched school long enough. You guys got it here?" Mars asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jupiter grinned.

"Ja ne." Venus waved as she and Mars walked out the door.

"Ja ne." Moon waved back.

When the two senshi reached the roof, Mars turned to Venus and grinned. "Well, this is where we part." she teased.

"Yes. But we will see each other again. I promise…" Venus giggled.

Mars laughed with her and began to leap off in the direction of her school. She felt the pain in her hand begin to throb again, and bit her lip to keep the tears from flowing.

She was concentrating so much on her hand that she wasn't paying attention to where she was leaping. She took a leap and realized there wasn't a building there!

Reaching for something to grab, she began to scream as she fell about 10 stories! Shutting her eyes, she braced herself for impact when she felt herself flying up.

"Am I dead…?" she murmured, but then opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was indeed flying, but someone was helping her.

She looked up at the person who had caught her and was shocked to see a pair of deep blue eyes that made her heart jump.

When they landed on the ground, the figure put Mars down and was about to jump off when Mars shouted for him to wait.

Hesitating, Mars ran up to him and grabbed his arm, ignoring the pain. "Arigatou gozaimasu! You have no clue how grateful I am."

"Don't be…" he scoffed, throwing her hands off. "This isn't going to happen again."

Mars stared at her savior and felt something familiar about him. He had blond hair, the blue eyes and wore a blue outfit.

Shaking her head, Mars bowed. "Well, arigatou anyway. You saved my life."

The man smirked. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Mars was clueless. "Am I supposed?"

He began to float, to Mars' shock. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Jadeite and I work for the Dark Kingdom."

Mars felt her heart stop. "The Dark Kingdom? How is that possible? Then why did you save me?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He disappeared, leaving a very puzzled and somewhat distressed Mars.

Okay, so like I said, no romance, just confusion & suspense. Please RR


	8. Chapter 8

Half and half time! Rei will probably remember hers, but not Jadeite. I don't own Sailor Moon and sorry for taking a long time. I've been lazy!

After arriving at her school in time for English, Rei detransformed and walked into the locker room to change back to her uniform. No one said anything as she walked across campus; maybe it was because they didn't care or maybe because she seemed to kanashii (sad) about something.

After changing, Rei walked into the English class, muttered an apology and took her seat, all while staring into space.

The teacher stared at Rei as she continued to talk. "Like I said before Hino-san interrupted us, today's lesson is…"

But Rei wasn't paying attention. She couldn't get her savior off her mind, 'If he's with the Dark Kingdom, why did he save me?.' she thought, biting her lip.

"Rei-chan, pssh…" a feminine voice whispered next to the girl.

Rei broke out of her thoughts and turned to her friend. "Hai, Mai-chan?"

"Are you okay?" the red haired girl asked, concern showing in her green eyes.

Rei was surprised by her question. "Of course I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are totally out of it, not to mention your walking into the classroom late." Mai added.

Rei opened her mouth to answer Mai's question when the teacher came by. "Hino-san, Shidou-san, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Rei and Mai blushed bright red as they shook their heads. "No Miya-senshi." they said in unison.

"Then how about getting started on your work?"

The girls nodded and Rei took out her workbook and attempted to work. But her thoughts kept going back to how she felt like she had met Jadeite somehow, somewhere. "But where!" she exclaimed, blushing when she realized everyone had heard her.

"Gomen…" she muttered, walking out of the classroom to clear her mind.

She walked outside and sat down on the grass, staring up at the sky. "Where would I have even met him? He's the enemy…" she tried to convince herself. "But why is it that I felt the same feeling around him as the figure in my dream…"

As she muttered this, a thought wouldn't stop bothering her. "But he seemed just as puzzled about saving me as I did." She moaned, falling down on the grass.

"Rei-senpai…?" a small voice called out.

Looking up, Rei saw Aiko, a student who she knew from the festivals she had put on. The young girl had helped her out, but she never really talked to her out of the festival.

"Aiko-san, what are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"I asked to use the bathroom, Rei-senpai. What are you doing out here?" Aiko blushed, covering her mouth. "If you do not mind me asking."

Rei smiled as her eyes raised from the blushing girl to the sky. "It is perfectly all right." Sighing, she felt her eyes glaze over. "I just needed to get some fresh air."

Aiko nodded and the two girls sat in silence until Aiko spoke up again, "Rei-senpai, why are you crying?"

Rei, confused by the girl's question, lifted her hand to her face and realized that she was indeed crying!

Wiping the tears, Rei sniffled. "It's nothing, Aiko-san. Do not worry." Rei stood up and offered her hand. "Shall we go back in?"

Aiko nodded and took Rei's hand, happily. "Of course Rei-senpai!" Aiko giggled as the two girls made their way back inside.

**_Meanwhile,_**

Jadeite was staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why he did what he did. "I should have let her die. One less irritation to deal with."

Sighing, he turned over and stared at the wall. "But for some reason, my heart wouldn't let me…"

_Early that day,_

_Jadeite was walking in the hallway when he heard the end of Zoisite's and a youma's conversation. _

"_Gather energy if you can, but first take care of the senshi." Zoisite told it._

"_Yes, sir…" the youma disappeared._

_Keeping hidden, Jadeite had become curious about what Zoisite was talking about. "If he thinks he's going to kill those annoying senshi first, he has another thing coming to him…" Jadeite had muttered as he followed the youma._

_The youma had led him to the portal to Earth. Shielding his eyes from the light, Jadeite began to debate whether to go or not._

_Finally deciding, Jadeite entered the portal and appeared over a lake. "Hm…where would the youma be?" he thought out loud, looking around._

_After ten minutes, he was about to get up when he was a flash of black in the corner of his eye. Turning, he was shocked to see one of the senshi leaping buildings. _

_Smirking, Jadeite was about to destroy her when he watched her miss the next building and fall, screaming._

_Something in his heart had jerked and before he could do anything, he was swooping down to save her._

"Why did I feel something in my heart…?" he groaned out loud, covering his eyes.

A soft knocking was heard and Jadeite called out. "Who is it?"

"Nephrite."

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal the brown haired man walk in and shut the door. "What do you want, Nephrite?"

"What was up with you and saving that senshi brat?"

Jadeite was shocked, but attempted to hide it. "What are you talking about?"

Nephrite sat on the bed and smirked. "Don't play stupid with me. I saw you enter the portal and decided to follow you. I watched you save her." He frowned. "But why?"

Jadeite frowned as he laid back down. "Don't know. Don't care."

"If Beryl found out…" Nephrite started, but Jadeite sent him a death look.

"She won't find out cuz you won't tell her, right?" Jadeite had the look in his eyes of death.

Nephrite laughed. "Don't try to scare me, little boy." He ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. I won't. She might get on me about how I didn't stop you."

Laughing, Nephrite exited, leaving a puzzled Jadeite to attempt to sort through his thoughts.

_**That afternoon on Earth,**_

After arriving back to her classroom, Rei had said nothing, but did her work. As soon as the bell rang, Rei stood up, saying nothing to Mai or anyone else, and left.

Walking down the street, she mindlessly dodged the people, while staring into space. 'Who are you, Jadeite and what are you to me?' she asked the wind

When the wind gave no answer but the whistling sound in her ear, Rei closed her eyes.

Realizing she wouldn't get her answer staring into space, not counting the fact she was crossing the street with her eyes closed, she turned and walked to the cemetery that her mother was buried in.

Entering, Rei noticed no one was around. She mindlessly made her way to the grave of her mother and crouched.

"Hello, mother. Gomen I haven't been visiting you much. I have so much stuff going on…" She felt the tears come, but did nothing to stop them.

She curled up into the fetal position and sobbed next to her mother's gravestone. "Momma, why did you leave me? Why?" she sobbed out, tears motioning the old dirt.

She felt the wind caress her hair, but something about it seemed almost human-like. She felt a warm hand caress her hair and she cold have sworn she heard someone whisper to her soothing words.

Opening her eyes, she could have sworn she saw a figure caressing her. She could almost see the eyes, the blue eyes. The blond hair ruffled in the wind as Rei widened her eyes in shock.

The figure was Jadeite! Reaching out, Rei felt a flash of fear to be burned again, but something about this figure this time made her feel safe. Reaching out farther, Rei made contact with the wispy hand.

She felt memories hit her like a ton of bricks; a young boy with blond hair laughing at a young girl with black hair; then the same girl, kissing the same boy, just a little older; then the lake on the Moon and lastly the look on the boy's face when he glared at her.

Rei felt her eyes shoot open and she brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God…" She muttered, uncurling from the ball. "I remember everything. I was in love with Jadeite."

She pushed herself up. "But he's evil. What am I going to do?" Shutting her eyes, she stared up at the sky, wiping her tears. "I'm not sure, but I'll figure something out."

Determined, Rei walked off back home, not seeing the pair of eyes following her.

Please RR


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, now I'm jumping forward to the episode when Rei and Usagi enter the ski bunny contest, but the plot will be different to fit my story! I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Oh my God! I want to enter this!" Usagi screamed, shaking an ad around, shocking everyone.

"Don't scream so loud, Odanga Atama!" Rei shouted back, covering her ears, along with the rest of the girls and Zoisite.

"Is she always that loud?" Zoisite asked, uncovering his ears.

Ami smiled. "Not all the time."

Zoisite smiled down at Ami and hugged her to him. All the girls except Rei and Usagi went "Awwww!" (so basically Minako and Makoto).

Rei felt something tighten in her heart. Ever since she had gained her memories back, she had tried to get Jadeite to remember them, but either she would miss him or he wouldn't come.

She felt hopeful when Zoisite joined their side, bringing the Dark Kingdom's secrets with them. Feeling full of hope that she would be able to do the same for Jadeite, she tried her hardest to make him remember, but nothing seemed to work.

Rei had felt down, and the girls decided to keep her company. Which is why there were at her shrine.

Taking her eyes away, Rei grabbed the ad. She became all starry eyed imagining herself skiing in the moonlight. "This would be nice."

"What would Luna say about it?" Makoto wondered.

"We can just tell Luna and Artemis that we will train in the mountains." Minako said.

Everyone was surprised that Minako would say something like that. "How will we get a hotel?" Ami asked, crushing everyone's dreams.

"Ami-chan…" a group moan was uttered as the girls slumped down.

"I might be able to help." Zoisite said.

The girls turned to him with interest as Ami asked him how.

"I have a friend near those mountains." Zoisite said, giving all the girls looks to not argue about how he has a human friend.

Rei clapped her hand. "Great! So it's settled! We're going skiing!"

The other girls shouted with her as Zoisite sweat dropped. "What did I get myself into…" he muttered, but smiled at Ami's happy face.

The next day, packed and ready, they made their way to the mountains, leaving Luna and Artemis to sleep at home by the heater.

Twenty minutes later, they piled out of the van they had rented and Rei was shocked. "Your friend lives in a mountain lodge?" she gasped, staring up at the luxurious lodge.

Zoisite nodded. "Don't ask. Come on." He carried both his and Ami's stuff as the girls followed.

Inside, Makoto called out for anyone. When no one but her echo answered, the girls turned to Zoisite with question.

"She must not be home." Zoisite mused as Ami narrowed her eyes.

"She?"

The girls giggled as Zoisite attempted to get out of the trap he had fallen in. They decide that Minako and Makoto would share one room and Rei and Usagi would share another one.

Throwing her stuff on the floor, Usagi fell onto her bed. "This is so cool!" she shouted, giggling.

Rei smiled. "I agree." She sat down on her own bed and felt a pang of sadness.

Usagi must have noticed because she sat up and walked over to Rei. "Don't worry Rei-chan, we'll find him and bring him back to our side."

Rei nodded, tears forming. "Thanks, Odanga Atama."

Usagi's mouth fell open. "What did you just call me?"

**Later that day**

On the slopes, Rei was skiing happily with Zoisite behind her. The girls watched as the two teens skied.

"They're good…" Makoto mused.

Unlike the two teens, Usagi, Mako, Minako, and Ami were skiing slowly on the flat slopes. Ami had a school book in her hand and she was studying as she skied.

Skiing back up, Rei stopped, accidentally spraying them in the face with snow. When they gave her death glares, she sweat dropped.

Zoisite followed, doing the same exact thing. "What?" he asked at their glares and Rei's barely contained laughter.

"Nothing…" Rei giggled, turning to the group of snow covered girls. "We should ski higher up on the mountain." she suggested as Zoisite agreed with her.

Makoto's and Minako's eyes widened and they shook their heads. "No way. We're cool down here." Minako laughed.

The two teens turned to the other two girls. Ami shook her head as well and Usagi told them to leave them alone.

"But Usagi-chan, the moon princess contest is going to be held much higher up on the mountain." Zoisite told her.

Rei saw Usagi's eyes widened and smirked. "I'll enter and win for you then."

Glaring back at Rei, Usagi said she would go too.

Usagi, Rei, and Zoisite went up to the top of the mountain on the ski lift. While they were going up, Usagi looked down and felt very scared. When she tried to tell herself it wouldn't get higher, Zoisite told her that it was much steeper at the top. Gulping, Usagi began to pray.

"Don't worry, Usagi. You'll be fine." Rei comforted, patting her shoulder.

Usagi whimpered quietly. "Okay…"

At the top of the mountain, there were a lot of girls gathered for the contest.

"Wow. I can't believe there are so many." Rei commented as Usagi and Zoisite nodded.

"May I know present the first moon princess Yamamoto Saeko!" an announcer shouted.

The three teens looked to see a young girl with brown hair.

"This is a safe course. The one who arrives at the bottom first will be the moon princess." she explained.

Usagi began to whimper again as Rei whispered what was wrong.

"It's night."

"But the lights are on. Don't worry." Rei comforted, getting ready to go.

The race started as everyone quickly flew down the mountain. All except Usagi, who was scared at the start line.

Zoisite came and lightly pushed her down. He smiled at her screams. "Calm down, Usagi-chan! Just ski!" he shouted, watching as Saeko followed.

Rei was leading the race and skiing very well. Looking behind her, she saw a lot of girls following her.

Rei noticed a lot of bumps on the course and watched as all the girls wiped out except for herself and Usagi.

She gasped, feeling an evil force. "Can a youma be here in the mountains?" she wondered, but didn't have much time because she saw Usagi ski past her, unable to stop!

"Slow down! It's dangerous!" she shouted after her.

"I can't do anything about it!" Usagi shouted back.

Rei saw a large snowball rolling down after them. Speeding up a little, Rei shouted out again, "Usagi, hurry!"

"See above comment!" Usagi exclaimed, arms flaying.

The girls gasped as part of the mountain began to rise and the walls rising up around the sky course to form a road.

The two girls skied down the road as the youma's snowball kept rolling after them.

Rei felt a little less panicked until she realized the walls were beginning to closer. She heard Usagi scream. Squinting her eyes, she dove to save Usagi just as the walls closed in front of them.

The two girls crashed and stopped as the walls surrounded them.

Groaning, Rei jumped up and took off her skis. Concentrating, she began to climb out, but the snow was slippery and she kept falling down.

Usagi just sat down and started listening to her pendant. Rei finally gave up and sat next to Usagi.

Staring at the pendant, Rei asked, "Who's it from?"

"Tuxedo Kamen. I listen to it when I want to cheer herself up."

Rei hugged Usagi tight and felt her heart break for her best friend. "I know how much it hurts." she soothed as Usagi began to cry.

They began to rock back and forth, silent except for Usagi's cries. Finally stopping, Usagi looked up. "You should turn into Sailor Mars and use the Fire Soul to get rid of all the snow."

Blinking a couple of times, Rei nodded and stood up. "Mars Power…" But just as she was about to transform, an energy blast sent her flying backwards!

"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried, running to her fallen best friend.

Rei groaned. "What was that?"

"You must be Sailor Moon. You have good athletic ability and good looks!" the youma laughed.

This announcement caused two different reactions; anger by Usagi and shock and embarrassment from Rei.

"You are mistaken!" Usagi cried, before Rei could cover her mouth.

The youma laughed and began to blast them with cold air. Rei protected Usagi and was almost frozen solid.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi shouted, anger and worry coursing through her blood.

Rei laughed frigidly. "I'm fine, are you?"

Usagi nodded, tears forming. "Lets get her."

Rei nodded. "Lets."

The two girls turned and transformed. The youma stood in shock that she had been mistaken.

"For attempting to hurt the princess, I'll destroy you!" Mars attacked with her Fire Soul, but the youma dodged it.

"Think that'll defeat me!" The youma laughed evilly. "Think again!" She created an ice spear and was about to throw it. Mars covered Moon and braced for impact.

When nothing came, Mars turned and was shocked to see Jadeite holding the spear.

"What are you doing, Lord Jadeite?" the youma groaned against his strength.

"I will deal with the Sailor Senshi on my own." Jadeite told her, throwing her backwards and turning to the senshi. "Give me that gunzuishu and no one will get hurt."

Mars stepped forward, eyes tearing up. "Jadeite, don't do this. You're good. Please don't do this…" she begged, tears falling down as Moon stood in sorrow for her best friend.

Jadeite seemed to be remembering when the youma appeared out of the ice wall behind the senshi and attacked with the ice spear!

Jadeite threw an energy blast and broke the spear.

"Do it, Moon!" Mars cried.

Moon nodded. Using her Moon Stick, she turned the youma back into Saeko.

When Mars turned to see Jadeite, she was sadden when he floated upwards, black energy coursing around him. "I don't want to defeat you now." He disappeared, leaving Mars in tears and Moon to comfort her.

**Later that day**

Rei sat by a fire in a lodge, staring into it. Usagi came over and hugged Rei.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back." she reassured her.

Rei wiped her tears and turned to her best friend. "I know, but I hurts so much seeing the evil in his eyes…" She broke down into sobs again, as Usagi began to sway, uttering soothing words to her.

What a sad ending! Don't worry. He'll become good again, obviously in the next chapter. Please RR


	10. Chapter 10

This part is basically when Mars dies, so there will be character deaths and sadness. This chapter contains some angst. I don't own Sailor Moon

Rei laid on her bed, head full of worry for what she must do. Shutting her eyes, she rolled over and felt a tear fall down her face.

Wiping it away, she faintly heard her grandpa mumbling about the world turning bad and natural disasters and such.

Rei felt the tears come back. "Grandpa, I won't be able to see you again…" she cried softly, letting the tears fall.

Sitting up, she rearranged herself. "The girls will be here soon. I have to be fine or they'll worry." She stood up and rubbed her red eyes one last time.

Hearing a knock at the door, Rei took a deep breath and walked over to answer it.

Opening the door, she was greeted with three solemn girls. "Where's Ami-chan?" Rei asked.

"She'll be a little late…" Minako explained, as the three girls walked in.

Rei nodded and shut the door. She turned and watched as the girls began to tear up as well. "Don't cry, guys. I'll start crying…" She felt the tears fall down her cheeks, but did nothing to wipe them.

The others nodded, tears falling down as well. "Why don't we think about something happy?" Usagi suggested.

Makoto nodded. "Good idea…" She wiped her tears. "Hmmm…"

"Boys?" Minako suggested.

Rei felt her heart break at the thought of boys. She couldn't and hadn't been able to stop thinking about Jadeite since their meeting at the ski slopes. He hadn't appeared since then.

She faintly heard Mako-chan talking about her boyfriends. "I can't believe I won't have another one…" she whined, but Rei could hear sadness in it.

She sighed. 'All of us are sad, even Ami-chan. Where could Zoi-chan have gone?' she thought.

She heard laughter. "We're going to take on the most powerful being in the universe and you're worrying about boys?"

The girls turned to the approaching girl. "Hey, Ami-chan." Minako greeted, hugging her.

"Hey, girls." Ami hugged back, waving to the others.

"So, Ami, who do you miss?" Rei asked, cursing herself for making Ami look so sad.

Ami blushed. "No one."

Usagi stepped forward and enveloped her. "You're worrying about Zoi-chan, aren't you?"

Ami nodded, tears softly falling. Usagi hugged tighter. "Don't worry. When we come back, we'll find him and you will have a happy reunion and hug and kiss and we'll gag…" She laughed, but the laugh was a little hollow.

Ami hugged Usagi. "Usagi-chan, don't worry about Mamo-chan. He'll be fine." She hugged her tighter, slowly rocking as Usagi cried.

Artemis jumped in and told them that it was time to change. Nodding, the girls took out their wands/broach up and shouted out:

"Moon Prism Power…Mercury Power…Mars Power…Jupiter Power…Venus Power…MAKE UP!"

Standing in their senshi forms, they hold hands in a ring and concentrate. An energy field forms around them.

Artemis shouts out. "Sailor…TELEPORT!" and the girls are gone.

"Good luck…" Artemis murmurs, staring at the spot. Luna walks up to them and rubs against him. "I hope that girls are going to be okay."

Artemis returns the rub. "We can only wait now…"

Mercury opens her eyes and looks around. "We're at the North Pole." She states the obvious.

Moon shivers. "I'm cold."

"Deal with it." Mars snapped at her and with that, the senshi move toward the entrance, a dark, purple doorway.

"So they made it here, huh?" Beryl sits on her throne and stares into the crystal ball she has. She calls out for her five most powerful youma.

They appear and Beryl tells them to stop and destroy the Sailor Senshi before they can enter the Dark Kingdom.

Meanwhile, the girls make their way across the terrain. "At least the storm has stopped and the weather has cleared." Venus said out loud to lighten the mood.

When no one answers, she sweat drops and becomes silent. Moon suddenly stops.

The girls turn around to see her rushing forward. "Wait!" they shout, piling on top of her.

"Let me go! He needs help!" she cries out loud, struggling.

"Who?" Mercury asks, then looks up to see Tuxedo Kamen hanging on ropes.

"Tuxedo Kamen! I'll help you!" Moon pushes the others off, but Jupiter hangs on.

Mercury takes out her computer and, typing in a few numbers, gasped. "Sailor Moon, that isn't Tuxedo Kamen! That's a youma!"

"No, it can't be! It's really him!" Moon breaks out of Jupiter's grasp and runs to him.

"Sailor Moon!" they cried, running after her, but the blond girl was pretty fast.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she cried, tears running down her face as she reached out to him.

"No!" Venus cried, grabbing her from behind and threw her to the ground. They began to roll around, getting covered in snow.

"We have to get rid of it now!" Mars cried.

"Way ahead of you!" Jupiter cried, getting ready to destroy it when the image changed to Nephrite.

Jupiter hesitated, which was bad, because 4 tentacles grabbed her and suspended her 10 feet in the air!

The youma attacked with electricity, causing Jupiter to cry out. "Jupiter!" the girls shouted, getting ready to attack, but Jupiter got their before them.

She invoked her "Supreme Thunder" and fought electricity with electricity . Two of the youma are destroyed by the backlash.

Jupiter was left lying on an ice mound. A guilt-ridden Sailor Moon tries to get to her, but Jupiter simply wishes some words of encouragement and dies. Sailor Moon screams and begs Mako-chan not to die.

Mars could see how sad and desperate Sailor Moon was by Mako-chan's death. Heck, they all were sad and desperate.

She stood up and yells to the Dark Kingdom that the crystal is theirs.

"Stop it!" Mars and Venus shout, grabbing Sailor Moon, who doesn't stop struggling and crying.

Mercury walks over and slaps the hysterical Sailor Moon. Everyone is of course shocked, but Mercury apologizes.

"I'm sorry, but Mako-chan died for this job that we're all committed too…" But she was interrupted when her computer began to beep.

Looking at it, she could tell that the other 3 youma have regrouped and were heading their way.

Closing her eyes, she spoke up. "I'll lead the youma off by using myself as a decoy."

"No, Mercury. I can't lose anyone else." Sailor Moon cried, but Mercury interrupted her.

"It's better this way since I am the least powerful of all of us and maybe I can buy enough time for you guys to get in."

Nodding, Mars and Venus gripped Moon's arms and lead her away.

After walking for a few moments, Mars could sense Mercury's death and felt horrible.

Moon must have sensed it as well. "How could we leave her? How could we leave her and Jupiter? You guys don't have any feelings!" she accused, collapsing and hitting the ice in frustration.

Both Venus and Mars noticed that the ice below Moon was glowing, and Venus pushed Sailor Moon off only to be caught in the trap.

The youma took Sailor Venus underground where she was tortured.

"STOP! I'll GIVE you the ginzuishou!" Moon cried, but her cries went unheeded

Underground, Venus struggles and opens her eyes to see a youma in front of her. With her last strength, she forms her "Crescent Beam" and fires at point blank range. The blast kills both of them. Above, the ground explodes into an ice mound and Sailor Venus' body rests on top of it...

Sailor Moon called out Minako-chan's name as Sailor Mars drags her away. The two remaining youma appear before them.

"Please Mars, don't fight them…" Sailor Moon begged.

Mars cheerfully said, "I'm not going to die…after all, I'm the most powerful of us all." She joked, as she moved ahead, ready to use her Fire Soul. But the youma dove underground and attacked, encasing Mars in an ice mountain.

One of the youma bursts free and dove to attack Sailor Moon. The shell-shocked Sailor Moon only stares blankly at the approaching youma. A fireball bursts out of the side of the ice mountain and destroyed the attacking youma. The last youma dove to attack Mars…

"Over my dead body!" a masculine voice cries out as a power attack stopped it.

The youma looked up to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes. "Lord Jadeite!" the youma gasped, watching their master walk over to Mars.

"Jadeite, does this mean…" Mars weakly began, but was stopped when Jadeite gathered her into his arms.

"Yes. I remember everything." He helped her up. "I'm sorry for not remembering sooner, but I had some troubles." Glaring at the still shocked youma, he continued. "This is one of Beryl's most powerful youma. We must be cautious."

Still a little shocked, but also happy over Jadeite remembering, Mars weakly nodded. "Yes…"

Recovering, the youma laughed. "Wow, you actually think you can beat me? I'm the most powerful there is and no one is going to stop me!"

Anger coursing through her blood, Mars ran up to them and kicked the youma's feet, causing the youma to fall down.

"I'm going to…" it began, but Jadeite's power attack flew at it, causing a bright light.

Mars watched cautiously. "Is it dead?" She leaned in closer.

Jadeite sensed the evil still there. "Rei-chan, move!" he cried, running at her.

Mars looked up to see a huge power attack heading straight for her. She shielded herself but felt herself being pushed to the side.

Opening her eyes, she gasped, seeing Jadeite hurt and dying. "Jadeite, stay alive! We'll get help!" she cried, running to him, tears streaming down her face seeing her true love in so much pain.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan. I guess I won't be able to go swimming with you anymore…" he coughed as she fell to her knees, clutching him to her.

"No, Jad-kun. We'll go swimming soon." She cried as he went limp in her arms. "I promise…" she begged, crying harder.

He looked at her, locking eyes. "Don't cry, Rei-chan. You always looked more beautiful when you were happy. Please stay happy for me." With that, he closed his eyes and went completely limp.

"No, Jadeite!" Mars cried out in pure heartache.

The youma floated in front of Mars. "Looks like he's gone…" she laughed.

Mars glared at the youma. "You killed him! I'm going to make sure you meet the same fate!" She screamed, using her Fire Soul to kill the youma, but killed herself as well...

The ice mountain explodes and Moon sees two bodies; Mars and Jadeite holding hands. "Mars! No!" she screamed, sobbing helplessly.

"Don't cry, Moon." a ghostly Sailor Mars told her.

"But all my friends are gone…" She sobbed.

"No we're not. Call us when you need help. We'll come…" With that, Mars disappeared, leaving a distressed Moon.

"I promise I'll get my revenge. I'll make sure Beryl pays for the pain she's caused.

Meanwhile, the ghostly Mars watches over her, tears falling. "Stay safe, Usagi-chan…"

"You always had a big heart…" a masculine voice said.

Rei looked up, shocked to see the two figures from her dream. "You are from my dream. But who are you?"

"You know us. In your mind." another voice, this time feminine, answered.

Rei began to cry, recognizing the voices at once. "Ma? Pa?" she whimpered as the familiar adults smiled at her, arms open.

"Yes…" the woman smiled as Rei ran into their arms.

"Ma! Pa! I've missed you so much. I've lost everything!" Rei sobbed into her parents' embrace.

"Shh, we know." the man said rubbing her back softly.

"Can I come with you?" Rei asked suddenly.

"No." Hope told her, a sad smile on her face.

Rei was shocked. "What? Why not?" she asked, tears slowing down a little.

"Because you are needed here on Earth." Manganeite whispered in her ear as they began to let go.

Rei panicked. "No! Don't leave me!" she cried, reaching out.

Hope smiled as she leaned into Manganeite, tears slowly running down her face as well. "We've never left you. We're always in your heart, mind and dreams."

Manganeite nodded, tears running down his face as well as he embraced his wife. "Goodbye, our sweet daughter Rei, Princess of Mars." With that, they disappeared completely.

"No!" Rei fell to her knees, sobbing hard. "Come back…" she sobbed.

Just as Rei was about to give up hope, she faintly heard Princess Serenity cry out. "Everybody, lend me your strength!"

Realizing what she had to do, Rei took one last look at the body of her one true love and closed her eyes, arriving to help Serenity beat the evil Queen Beryl.

And we know what happened after that, so we'll stop here. Okay, so Rei didn't really die, but in a way she did. Next part is the future! Please RR


	11. Chapter 11

Future time! I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Hino, Rei!" the principal called out.

Rei stood up, smoothing her crimson dress down and walking across the stage to the center, blushing as she heard her four best friends screaming for her.

She reached the center and shook hands with the principal. "Thank you, ma'am." she bowed.

"This school will surely miss you, Miss Hino. Be safe." she bowed as well, handing her the diploma.

Rei took up and turned to smile for the picture being shot of her. After that was over, she made her way back to her seat.

When it was over, Rei cheered, throwing her cap up. She walked down the stage and was immediately brought into a big hug from her sobbing grandfather.

"Grandfather…" Rei groaned, but hugged her grandfather.

"I just can't believe my little baby is all grown up." the man cried, tears running down his face. "I'm sure your mother would be proud of you."

Rei smiled, sadly. "I know, grandfather. I know. And don't worry about being alone. I'm going to Joshibi University of Art and Design in the fall and I'll be back by Thanksgiving." she assured him.

The man laughed, letting go. "I guess it's time I finally let go of you."

Rei smiled at her grandfather. "Grandfather…"

"Rei -chan!" a cry came behind her.

Her grandfather smiled. "Go ahead. Have fun. I'll be at home." He waved and walked away.

Rei turned and was almost tackled by Makoto. "Mako-chan!" she cried out, laughing as she hugged her.

"Can you believe it? We're out of high school!" Makoto smiled.

"Not really." Rei laughed as Makoto let go. She turned to her other friends. "We are now legal adults." she sighed.

The five of them stood like that until Minako spoke up. "So we have a couple hours to kill until Grad night. What do you want to do?"

They exchanged glances and in unison shouted out, "Shopping!" They laughed as they linked arms and walked away.

Rei felt a presence behind her. "Hey, Yuuichirou." Rei stopped and kissed her boyfriend of 1 year.

"So, you're an adult now, Rei-chan." he grinned.

"I know. I'm still a little shocked though."

He laughed. "A gorgeous one at that." He held her hand and kissed her again. "Have I told you today I love you?"

Rei felt a pang in her heart, but ignored it. "Not yet."

"Well, it looks like I'm late." He brought her into a hug and caressed her long black hair. "I love you with all of my heart, Rei-chan."

Rei felt herself redden at the powerful look in his brown eyes. "I love you too, Yuu-kun." she told him, hugging him tighter.

He grinned and began to make circles on her back. Rei shivered at the feeling.

Yuuichirou grinned. "Something the matter, Rei-chan?"

Rei buried her face into his chest, trying to calm her face down, but it was just making it worse. "Yuu-kun…" she murmured

He lifted his head and grinned at her. "Yes?"

Rei had a hard time breathing. "Don't…"

"Don't what?" he teased.

"Don't do that…" she gasped, blushing.

"If I have to..." he whispered, but let go of her.

Turning, she saw three of her best friends' faces. She blushed. "Um, so shopping right?" She kissed Yuuichirou on the cheek.

The others laughed as Rei blushed even redder. "So, like I said, ready?"

Makoto laughed. "Sure. Lets go."

The five walked off to their respective cars. "We'll go home to change then meet at the food court." Makoto rechecked.

"Yes." They all nodded, keys in hand.

"See you guys later!" Rei waved as she climbed into her red Audi RS 4 her father had sent her for her sixteenth birthday. She disliked her father, but loved the car.

Starting it, Rei sat in in, just staring into space. "I can't believe it…" she whispered, gripping the steering wheel lightly.

Tears began to fall as Rei clutched the wheel harder. 'Oh, Jade-kun, if only you were here to see it. But I know you're watching over me.' With that thought in her mind, she wiped her tears and pulled out.

Arriving home, she walked up the shrine steps and opened the door. "Hm, grandfather isn't home yet."

Dropping her keys on the counter, Rei instantly began to jump up and down, squealing. "I'm an adult now!" she screamed until a loud laughter entered the room.

Stopping, Rei turned and saw her grandfather in the doorway. "Hello, grandfather." she greeted, bowing.

"What with all the noise, Rei-chan?" her grandfather asked, her eyes sparkling.

"My bad, grandfather. I'll stop..." She laughed as grandfather grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." She hugged her grandfather and turned towards the bathroom.

Okay, so no romance, but just underlying the basics of Rei's life. Don't worry, Jadeite isn't out of it forever. You'll see. Please RR


End file.
